wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara baśń: Tom trzeci: Rozdział XXVIII
Gdy się już na wyprawę przeciwko Pomorcom wybierano, rozproszonego ich niewolnika, w poprzednich zabranego potyczkach, Piastun kazał spędzić do grodu nad Gopło i zamknąć na wieży, bo tam go najłatwiej strzec było. Pilnować jeńców po zagrodach nie bardzo było komu, a trafiało się często, że i w dyby pozabijani na polach się rozkuwali, szli w lasy i przekradali się do swoich, prowadząc ich potem tym bezpieczniej, że tu drogi i osady poznali. Ludek, Wiszów syn, wysłał też z innymi i Niemca swego, Hengona, którego zabrał był z sobą. Ten, że się tu już dawniej włóczył po zagrodach, znał je dobrze, u Piastuna też bywał; wyprosił u czeladzi, co go prowadziła, żeby mu przed knezia pozwoliła iść wprzódy i do niego przemówić. Strasznie mu się na wieżycę z motłochem iść nie chciało. Zręczny Niemiec ufał w to, iż językiem i układną postawą wyprosi się u niego. Gdy go skrępowanego przyprowadzono, padł naprzód przed starym na kolana żaląc się, iż mu się tu od wszystkich straszna krzywda działa, że go Pomorcy naprzód spokojnie powracającego zabrali gwałtem z sobą, podejrzewając, że Polanom sprzyja, że potem w ich obozie ujęty został w niewolę i posądzony niewinnie o prowadzenie Pomorców. - Ja nie wojuję z nikim, niczyim nieprzyjacielem nie jestem - mówił Hengo wielką udając pokorę - żonę miałem z waszego rodu i mowy. Moja sprawa zamiana i zarobek, ludziom służę, wojny się lękam, mienia całego pozbyłem, na żebraka wyszedłem. Litujcie się, panie, nade mną! Wysłuchawszy żalów Piastun odpowiedział spokojnie, iż wojna ma prawa swoje, kraj się bronić musi i bezpieczeństwo swe opatrywać. - Gdyby cię puszczono wolno - dodał - a uchodząc trafilibyście na Niemców, pytaliby was, co się u nas dzieje, musielibyście swoim wyznać, wszystko, a nas zdradzić. Lepiej więc dla ciebie i dla nas, abyś tu został, dopóki się wojna nie skończy. Hengo począł błagać i zaklinać, żeby go przynajmniej na stołb nie sadzono, gdzie sroga nędza panować musiała, wolał w dybach czy w łykach, choćby związany, mleć gdzie w żarnach na zagrodzie. A że Niemiec płakać umiał i czynić się niewinnym, serce starego skruszył. Pozwolił mu u siebie w chacie pozostać, wymagając tylko przysięgi na Boga, którego Hengo wyznawał, iż uciekać nie będzie. Hengo, palce na krzyż złożywszy, klęknął i przysiągł, że się z zagrody nie ruszy. Drugiego dnia nędzny ów jeniec wojenny już coś poczynał mieniać, bo choć go ze wszystkiego niemal odarto, w łachmanach odzieży znalazły się jakieś cudownie ocalone resztki, i już niewiastom kolce ofiarował, a mężczyznom małe nożyki, które nie wiedzieć skąd dobywał. Niewiele na to zważano. Uciekać nie myślał w istocie, owszem, wciskał się, gdzie było najludniej, do wszelkich posług ofiarowywał, a ciągle się tym przechwalał, że miał żonę z tej krwi i mowy, co Polanie, i syna z niej. Głosił się przeto przyjacielem. Na Pomorców i Kaszubów strasznie wygadywał, dzikość im i łupiestwo zadając. Czynił się też użytecznym tym, że miecze i noże lepiej niż inni ostrzyć, złamane na nowo oprawiać umiał i w czystości trzymać. Zgłaszali się do niego ludzie różni, służył ochotnie każdemu, a brał, co mu dano, choćby mało wartą skóreczkę jagnięcia. Raz, gdy pod szopką zajęty był swym rzemiosłem, nadszedł doń przybyły tego dnia po rozkazy knezia Dobek, poznał, a zobaczywszy około majsterstwa, bardzo bolał, że takiego sługi pod ręką nie miał, bo w domu wiele było niezdarnego łomu, z którym ludzie nie wiedzieli, co poczynać. - A czemuście mnie wziąwszy nie zatrzymali sobie? - odezwał się Niemiec. - Teraz chybabyście poprosili miłościwego pana, żeby mnie do was na czas puścił pod przysięgą, ja bym porobił, co potrzeba. Stało się tedy, że Hengo, przysięgę powtórzywszy, gdy i Dobek zaręczył, iż go sam pilnować każe, dostał pozwolenie jechania z nim. Wsadzono go z tyłu na konia za jednym z czeladzi i tak się na nowy dwór dostał. Tu dziwne znalazł życie, inne niż u pospolitych kmieciów po zagrodach. Dobek z dzieciństwa wojakiem był z upodobania, a choć znaczne ziemie miał pod sobą, sam się nimi ani rolą, ani stadniną, ani barciami swymi nie zajmował. Miał do tego włodarzów, bartników, stadników, posługaczów, a sam tylko życia zażywał. Nie był też żonatym, chociaż kobiet dwór był pełen, które mu śpiewać i skakać musiały, gdy rozkazał. W polu i na łowach szalony i niespracowany, gdy do domu przybył, zwykł był przy ogniu legiwać albo pod drzewem na murawie. Kubek pełny przy nim musiał stać, a wesołki mu prawili baśnie albo kobiety gadkami i pieśniami bawiły. Całe godziny i dnie schodziły tak na wylegiwaniu się i na śmiechu, potem nagle na koń się zrywał, w las prowadził swych ludzi z sobą i dni kilka o chłodzie i głodzie polując, do dworu ani zajrzał. Z kałuży gotów był się napić i lada czym pokarmić. Tak samo, gdy na wyprawę ciągnął, dobry był do napaści gwałtownej, ale nigdzie nie strzymał długo. Przyjacielem też umiał niekiedy być takim, że życie stawił dla druha, a gdy najmniejsza waśń poróżniła go z bratem, ubić był gotów na razie... i potem żałować. Choć tak gwałtowny i dziwaczny, Dobek razem przebiegłym był bardzo; zataić się umiał do czasu, z człowieka wyciągnąć, a samemu się przyczaić cicho. Z tej strony mało go kto znał oprócz własnych ludzi. Hengo, poznawszy się z nim, począł bardzo mu się przypatrywać bacznie, po drodze nie spuścił go z oka ni z ucha, postrzegał pilno, a gdy do dworu przybyli, zdało się Niemcowi, iż go już całego miał. Poczęło się to od tego, iż gorąco się zabrał do czyszczenia, naprawiania i ostrzenia. Wszystek łom leżący w komorze przyprowadził do dobrego stanu. W kilka dni, choć łamaną mową, umiał Dobka tak zabawić, iż się o niego upominał i z kąta go sobie wyciągnąć kazał. Prawił mu, jak to po świecie cale inaczej niż u Polan było, jak tam ludzie żyli, jak się niewiasty nosiły, jak się wojacy uzbrajali, jak panom było wygodnie. Umiał to wszystko w takim świetle przedstawić, iż Dobka ochota brała niezmierna widzieć te ciekawości. Urabiał go tak powoli Niemiec powolnym znajdując, zachodził z różnych stron, szczególnie gdy ani bab, ani czeladzi nie było, co by podsłuchiwała rozmowę. Dobkowi pod lipami kładziono skóry, na których się wyciągał; miód mając pod ręką i tak na brzuchu leżąc, gadek lub pieśni słuchał. Gdy inni się, zabawiając pana, zmęczyli, podkradał się Niemiec. Próbował zrazu tak nieśmiało coś przebąkiwać o Niemczech, obyczajach swojego kraju, a Dobek ciekaw, do czego idzie; puszczał go, jeszcze mu dopomagając. Czuł, że to nie daremne. Niemcowi zaś zdawało się, że na prostaka trafił. - Świat to cale u nas inny - prawił Hengo. - Takim ludziom, jak miłość wasza, tam by żyć, tu ciężkie życie bardzo, głód nierzadki, napaści, wojny, ludzie się rozbiegają po lasach - niczego dostać, nic zobaczyć, ino ziemia, woda i lasy. Tu wszyscy ludzie jakby równi żyją - panów nie ma, niewolnika mało. Kneziom nawet gromady wielkiej woli nie dają, a tam u nas wojownik panem. Królewskie, cesarskie dwory od złota, srebra i drogich kamieni świecą - domy z muru, z ciosu... wspaniałe i rozkoszne. Dawał mu Dobek mówić, jeszcze go zachęcając. - Praw no, praw - ciekawym słuchać. - U nas ludzie, tak jak zwierzęta rozpierzchłe, po lasach nie siedzą, do kupy się pod grody z domami zbierają... Kamienice budują wielkie i w środku jasne... Chramy boże wyniosłe i złociste. Piją tam i jedzą inaczej. Niewiasta, gdy się ustroi, dziesięć się razy piękniejszą jeszcze wydaje. Gdybyście zobaczyli miasta nasze, z podziwu byście krzyknęli. Rzemieślnicy też u nas z kruszcu, co zamyślą, zrobić umieją. Tak mu to wszystko zachwalał, że się Dobek aż z ziemi podnosił słuchając, oczy mu się paliły, szczególniej gdy opisywać zaczął, jak tam rycerze chodzili zbrojni, obwieszeni łańcuchami, jakie nosili żelazne zbroje i tarcze malowane, na kołpakach żelazo, a gzła z łusek żelaznych. Opowiadał też dziwy o kobietach jak śnieg białych, z oczyma jak węgiel czarnymi, które przedziwnie na gęślach grały i śpiewały. Dobek się pocieszał tym, że to wszystko i u Polan być miało, ale myślał, na co Niemiec tak nastawał chwaląc mu swoje kraje? Nie było to bez przyczyny. - Byłoby to i u Polan pewnie - mówił Hengo - ale wy tego sami nie chcecie. Mieliście kneziów spokrewnionych z niemieckimi, którzy by byli ten sam porządek i tu zaprowadzili, ano ich precz wyrzuciliście i natomiast wybraliście prostego kmiecia. Dobek teraz zrozumiał dobrze, do czego mowa zmierzała i że Niemiec zdrajca go próbował; udał więc, iż i on podobnie myślał, dodał nawet, że wybór Piastuna przyjął jako inni, chociaż mógł mu być nie bardzo wygodnym. - Kmieć kmieciowi równy - rzekł - jeśli mogli go wybrać, czemuż nie mnie? Niemcowi zdało się, że go już ma w garści całego, z wolna więc popuszczać coraz zaczął językowi wodze, na stronę Leszków go nawracając, czemu tamten się nie przeciwił. Prawił o dworze teścia Chwościkowego, jaki on piękny był, ilu przy nim rycerzy się znajdowało, jakie życie wesołe wiedziono. Dobek, mu wciąż potakując zdradliwie, przodem go puszczał. Nazajutrz sam już zagadnął o to, a Hengo bez obawy pleść zaczął, namawiając na stronę młodych kneziów. Wieców nie byłoby żadnych, a posłuszeństwo i ład wyborny... Dobkowi niekiedy, słuchając, pięść świerzbiała, ale go ciągle poduszczał próbując, jak też zajdzie daleko. Hengo się po cichu przyznał, że był w służbie u dziada młodych Pepełków - odważył się nawet szepnąć, iż Dobek widzieć by się z nimi powinien, a wziąć ich stronę i drugich namawiać, za co by mu się potem wielkie ziemi obszary dostały, osypy z nich i daniny. - A jakże się to dobić do nich? - spytał chytry bobek. - Gdyby tylko miłość wasza chciała to uczynić - szepnął Niemiec - znaleźlibyśmy sposoby. Nastręczała się tedy zręczność poznać bliżej nieprzyjaciela przed wojną i Dobek, który lubił osobliwe wyprawy, nie mógł się strzymać, aby nie zapragnąć dokazać tego, co nikt. Obawy nie znał, tylko za zdrajcę uchodzić mu się nie chciało. Trzeciego dnia pod pozorem myślistwa z domu wyruszył nic nie mówiąc Niemcowi i pobiegł Piastuna się radzić, co miał czynić. Powrócił z postanowieniem, aby korzystać z Niemca, przekraść się do obozu nieprzyjaciela i - co można - w nim wypatrzyć. Nazajutrz Hengo i on naradzali się na osobności, tak aby ich nie podsłuchano. Dobek starostę swojego zawołał i w domu pilnować polecił - sam na koń siadł, dawszy Niemcowi drugiego, i w lasy ruszyli nie opowiadając się nikomu, dokąd i po co. Cieszył się Niemiec nie domyślając, jakie mu niebezpieczeństwo groziło, i uszy nabijając Dobkowi tym, że on u młodych kneziów będzie ręką prawą, panem na ich dworze, że pozyszcze bogactwa wielkie, weźmie ich krewną za żonę, byle stale z nimi trzymał i drugich też do tego po cichu nakłaniał, aby kmiecia rzuciwszy dawnych panów się jęli. Dobek milcząc głową potakiwał, a co się w nim działo, tego z oczów nie można było wyczytać. Czasem się tylko ukośnie spojrzawszy uśmiechał. Jechali tak lasami przedzierając się, po uroczyskach pustych nocując, dni kilka, aż wjechali do puszczy na granicy pomorskiej ziemi. Tu Hengo znał drożyny lepiej jeszcze, wiedział, gdzie szukać ludzi, a przez nich do obozu Pepełków trafić już było łatwo. Właśnie tam jeszcze na Kaszubów i inne gromady ludzi nawykłych do napaści i wojny czekano, gdy Hengo z Dobkiem manowcami ku obozowisku się zbliżyli. Dwaj młodzi kneziowie z wujem Klodwigiem stali na granicy w lesie, który zwano Puszczą Dziką. Miejsce na obóz wybrane samo przez się było obronne, bo je dwie rzeczki, spływające się tu, w widłach obejmowały, a z dala szerokie otaczały błota. Na starym horodyszczu porozbijane były szałasy i namioty płócienne. Niemała zbrojnych ludzi kupa już się tu zebrała, inni przyciągali. Gdy się u straży stojącej na wąskiej haci wiodącej do obozu opowiedzieli - wziął ich jakiś starszy i do młodych panów prowadził. Dla kneziów w pośrodku horodyszcza naprędce była sklecona szopa, na nieociosanych słupach oparta, lada jako deskami i gałęźmi pokryta, której ściany płotami i oponami ostawiono. Kręciło się około niej rycerstwo po niemiecku odziane, w sukniach pstrych, naszywanych, z żelazem u pasa, a niektórzy i na głowie je mieli. Dzidy też nosili okute żelazem, niektórzy z proporczykami, chociaż na kamiennych młotach i obuchach nie zbywało. Dopiero pod szopę wszedłszy, kędy młodzi kneziowie z niemieckim swym krewniakiem siedzieli na pieńkach suknem poprzykrywanych, Dobek mógł dostrzec istotnej różnicy, tej, o której mu Hengo prawił tyle - i owego bogactwa, jakie mu opisywał. Na deskach pozbijanych, które za stół służyły, postrzegł naczynia kowane złociste i opony czerwone szyte we wzory, na samych też odzież misternie szytą, obszywaną i bramowaną. Oba suknie mieli niebieskie do kolan, blaszkami złocistymi po brzegach naszywane, płaszcze spinane na ramionach kolcami grubymi, na nogach obisłą odzież sznurami pięknie objętą i skórznie też ozdobne. Czemu najwięcej się dziwił i czego im najbardziej zazdrościł Dobek, to mieczów prostych, długich, z kruszcu świetnego, pasów do nich sadzonych i stojących z dala u ścian tarczy guzami nabijanych, spod których skór prawie widać nie było. Inne, czerwono malowane, lśniły dokoła prętami z kruszcu do nich poprzybijanymi. Na głowach też mieli kneziowskie czapki pozłociste, kunsztownie wyrobione. Pełno tu było Dobkowi nie znanego sprzętu, którego on nawet, w prostocie swej, użytku odgadnąć nie umiał. Gdy weszli, a Hengo przypadł do ziemi, czego Dobek wcale naśladować nie myślał, stojąc i rozglądając się swobodnie - poczęło się naprzód długie, niezrozumiałe szwargotanie. Niemiec zalecał tego, którego tu przyciągnął, jako swą wielką zdobycz i zasługę, za którą mu się znaczna nagrody należała. Wuj i młodzi kneziowie lękać się zdawali, ażeby przybyły nie okazał się szpiegiem i zdrajcą, podesłanym, aby ich siły obliczył i dał o nich znać Polanom. Dopiero po długiej z Hengiem rozmowie Leszek starszy, który języka lackiego niezupełnie zabył jeszcze, do Dobka się zaczął odzywać, jaką to srogą niewdzięcznością naród się ich ojcu wypłacił za tyle dobrodziejstw, które otrzymał od niego, jak oni oto teraz u swoich nawet zamiast pomocy znaleźli się prześladowani i w niebezpieczeństwie życia będąc Ledwie je ochronili, przez co dziad ich, Miłosz, zginął, że zostali zmuszeni szukać poparcia od rodziny matki lub sobie zakupywać je, aby powrócić do dziedzictwa swojego. Zatem drugi z nich z Klodwigiem wujem kląć zaczęli okrutnie Polanów, pięściami w stół waląc i odgrażając się wściekle. Dobek słuchać musiał cierpliwie, nic nie mogąc odpowiedzieć. Stał prawie niemy, dopóki rozmowa spokojniejszą się nie stała, a panowie nie ostygli. Starszy złagodniawszy zaczął go namawiać, aby i on, i przyjaciele, których mógł przeciągnąć, na stronę ich przeszli, Klodwig powtórzył to po niemiecku, a Hengo tłumaczył dodając od siebie obietnice łask wielkich. - Z was jednego - mówił wuj - choćbyście z nami szli, pociechy jako żywo mieć nie będziemy, chybabyście nam drogę ukazywali, a do tego mamy ludzi. Z dwojga rąk, choćby najdzielniejszych, pomoc mała. Jeżeli ochotę macie, inaczej nam posłużyć powinniście. Powracajcie nazad do domu, weźmijcie dowództwo, ciągnijcie z ludźmi na wyprawę przeciw nam, stańcie na tyłach. Gdy do bitwy przyjdzie, rzucicie się na nich z jednej, my z drugiej strony. Weźmiemy ich w kleszcze, aby nic nie uszło. Innych, co przedniejszych, namówcie, aby toż samo uczynili. Dobek, choć w nim wrzało i kipiało, słuchał cierpliwie. Poczęli go obietnicami obsypywać, przyrzeczono mu ziemi wiele; władzę, namiestnictwo, skarby znaczne, a gdy Hengo coś podszepnął śmiejąc się, nawet mu pannę niemiecką, pokrewną, za żonę obiecano, z posagiem, którego by na dziesięć wozów nie zabrał. Dobek tylko słuchał, kłaniał się, na Niemca swego spoglądając z ukosa, i choć go gniew dusił za gardło, zmógł się, aby przyjąć te łaski, jak było potrzeba. Posadzili go potem z uprzejmością wielką na ławie podle siebie i zaczęli go poić. Leszek pierścień z palca zdjąwszy dał mu go na znak przymierza, drugi mieczem pięknym obdarzył, a trzeci, chcąc też hojnym być, kubek mu kruszcowy, przepiwszy nim do niego, podarował. Dopiero gdy miód i wino przyniesiono, a przy uczcie podochocili sobie, Dobek się na lepszą myśl zdobył i ciesząc się w duchu, że Niemców w pole wyprowadził, począł rozprawiać przedrwiwając, jakby głuptaszkiem był. Leszek, czego nie rozumieli, innym tłumaczył. Tak około dzbanków czas przeszedł do wieczora niemal, a w umowie stanęło, iż Dobek miał powracać do domu, o dowództwo się zgłosić koniecznie (które mu też należało) i innych na stronę Leszków przeciągać. Wszystko to, półgębkiem wprawdzie, Dobek przyrzekał. Czekał tylko, rychłoli się wyrwie, aby się obozowi cokolwiek przypatrzyć. Tak obdarzonego i podochoconego Hengo potem zaprowadził pod szałas na horodyszczu zawczasu dla nich opróżniony i tu go na spoczynek złożywszy sam jeszcze do swoich powrócił. Miał Dobek czas i zręczność przypatrzyć się temu, czego był ciekawy, gdyż zewsząd go obozujący otaczali. Z miejsca, na którym szałas stał, wojsko dokoła rozłożone widać było, jazdę, której znaczna część miała odzież z żelaznych łubek i blach, i piechotę, z tarczami, uzbrojoną w dzidy, oszczepy, miecze i obuchy. Nade wszystko tu podziwiał porządek wojenny, którego u Polan nie znano. Wszystek ten lud, jak niewolników, starszyzna ostro trzymała, a za najmniejszą winę jednych prętami smagano, drugich obarczano ciężarami. Byli i tacy, co w dybach za przestępstwa chodzić musieli. Obchodziła się z nimi starszyzna jak z jeńcami, a gdy który z sotników huknął, drżało przed nim, co żyło. Zmiarkował Dobek, że choć taki wojak nie był pewny czasu porażki, wojnę nim prowadzić łatwiej było, gdyż do czasu ze strachu był posłuszny. Z miejsca, na którym szałas stał, liczbę wojska niełatwo rozpoznać było, ale nie zdała mu się zbyt znaczną: zbroją tylko i orężem Polan przechodziła. Gdy Dobek dobrze się już był przyjrzał ludziom i porządkowi, późno w noc nadciągnął doń Hengo i przy nim się na straży położył, dopytując się ciekawie, jak mu się tu podobało. Dobek, choćby był miał ochotę w miejscu go ubić, chwalił młodych panów, iż gładcy byli, piękni, ochoczy i weseli. Z przyjęcia się niby wielce radował, a Hendze obiecywał sowitą nagrodę. Podarki, które dla niepoznaki przyjąć musiał, jak ogniem go piekły. W obozie kneziów młodych wiedziano już, iż Piastun z całą siłą dążył ku granicy, aby przeciw nim stanąć i zaprzeć im drogę, zaraz też nazajutrz i oni wysłać mieli gońców po ludzi zaciężnych i wyprzedzić go chcieli napaścią niespodzianą. Nazajutrz rano bardzo, z nikim się już nie widząc i nie żegnając nikogo, Hengo i Dobek ruszyli przez obóz nazad ku lasom, przy czym tak się pokierował Dobek, aby się jeszcze piechocie i jeździe przypatrzyć. Hengo miał mu wszędzie towarzyszyć. Wziął z sobą różnych darów dosyć, aby nimi do pozyskania więcej ludzi Dobkowi dopomagać. Zarania tego dnia gromady niektóre już się w obozie ruszały, a te miały przodem iść, drudzy z posiłkami wnet ciągnąć za nimi, chciano bowiem koniecznie wprzód wkroczyć od pomorskiej granicy, nimby się do niej Polanie zbliżyli. Ruch był wielki, ochota dzika i odgrażania się straszne. Dobek przerzynając się przez kupy tego motłochu musiał się tego nasłuchać za wiele i ledwie mogąc powstrzymać od okazania gniewu, konia tylko parł, by co rychłej znaleźć się na swobodzie. Minąwszy obóz i pola wjechali nareszcie w lasy. Hengo skorym był wielce do rozmowy, Dobek milczał posępnie. Pierścień na placu go piekł, miecz u boku zawadzał, kubek za nadrą go dusił - tak mu pilno było pomścić doznaną zniewagę. Do nocy odjechali od obozowiska daleko, o znalezienie drogi już się Dobek nie obawiał - myślał tylko, co z Niemcem zrobić. Przebić go mieczem było nader łatwo, ale rozbolałemu człowiekowi tej zemsty było za mało. Gdy nocą już stanęli na nocleg i konie pętać przyszło, aby je puścić na paszę, Dobek się zakręcił powiadając, że postronki zagubił, a kilka tylko pęczków zapaśnego łyka znalazło się u siodła. Niemiec człowiek zawsze przezorny, swój sznur mocny ofiarował, ale Dobkowi wydał się on za cienkim. We dwóch więc wzięli się z niego grubszy skręcić - Hengo pomagał ochoczo. Ogień już był wielki pod starym dębem rozpalony i plunął jasno. Bardzo zręcznie pętlę splótłszy Dobek milcząc przystąpił do Niemca i nim się ten postrzegł, zarzucił mu ją pod pachy. Wziął to sobie za żart Hengo, nie domyślający się jeszcze niebezpieczeństwa, gdy drugi koniec sznura przez gałąź przerzuciwszy chwycił Dobek i szarpnąwszy nim, już krzyczącego Niemca nad ogniem zawiesił, skrępowanego tak silnie, iż się wywinąć nie mógł. Sznur potem Dobek umocował, a sam nieco opodal spokojnie się położył na trawie, ogień tylko podkładając, aby Hengo upiekł mu się żywcem. Stało się to tak szybko, iż Hengo, rażony nagle, przytomność prawie utracił. Dobek zbyt był wzburzony, aby nawet mógł łajać - iskrzyły mu się oczy, leżał, patrzał i nasycał się. Jęczącym głosem Niemiec się śmierci wypraszał, lecz nie otrzymał słowa odpowiedzi, ogień tylko podkładał Dobek coraz silniejszy, rzucając weń, co mógł ściągnąć gałęzi. Dym i płomień, coraz się wyżej podnosząc, już zdrajcę ogarniały. Jęczał coraz słabiej i sznur poruszany okręcał się z nim wśród płomieni. Tymczasem, gdy jęki ustawać zaczęły, mściciel konie oba na powrót ściągnął z paszy, pokładł ładunek na nie, nałożył uzdy i wyczekiwał tylko, rychłoli Hengo w męczarniach skona, aby się od trupa oddalić. Miotając się jeszcze Hengo coraz słabszym odzywał się głosem. Oczekiwanie znużyło znać Dobka, bo chwyciwszy oszczep, rzucił nim w piersi i dobił nieszczęśliwego. Odszedł potem od ogniska, a wkrótce ciało urwane z gałęzią padło w ogień, żar i iskry rozpryskując dokoła, objęły je płomienie. Najmniejszej już wątpliwości nie było, iż Hengo odżyć nie może, skoczył więc Dobek na koń splunąwszy na trupa i szybko się oddalił. Lżej mu się potem zrobiło, a że noc dosyć jasna dozwalała ciągnąć dalej, ledwie cokolwiek koniom na polance spocząwszy ruszył śpiesząc nie do domu, ale na prost ku jezioru Lednicy, gdzie się spodziewał znaleźć w pochodzie już wojewodów i ziemie. Kto by go był ujrzał naówczas pędzącego niecierpliwie ku swoim z wieściami, jakie zdobył na wyprawie - myślałby, że go jędze i wiły lasami gnały, tak pilno mu było co najprędzej dostać się do Piastuna i swojej gromady. Ze wszystkich polańskich mirów co do oszczepu i procy zdatnym było - Piastun naprzód zebrał u Gopła. Tu mnogi ten lud tysiącznikom, setnikom, dziesiętnikom rozkazawszy podzielić, nad oddziałami stawiąc dowódców, wojewodów, którzy jemu tylko winni byli posłuszeństwo, Piastun zebrał wojsko daleko liczniejsze, niż obrona wymagała. A choć wojakiem nie był, ale prostym bartnikiem, z rojami tymi tak sobie umiał poradzić, iż po raz pierwszy, zamiast kup bezładnie rozbiegających się po lasach i polach, złożył wojsko, które i Niemcom mogło być groźnym. Uzbrojenie też, choć proste, lepszym teraz było, bo wojewodowie i ich tysiącznicy sami każdego opatrywali, aby z gołymi nie szedł rękami. Ci, którym koni nie stawało, szli pieszo, uzbroiwszy się w cięższe oszczepy, pociski i tarcze. Ponieważ innej zbroi na ciele nie mieli, tarcze te służyły w zastępstwie. Sporządzono ich mnogość wielką z kory lipowej i drzewa, jakich długo potem jeszcze używano. Jesiennego dnia wystąpiwszy na pagórek, gdy wszystek lud już z wojewodami stał w polu, a każdy mir i ziemia ze swymi bogi i stanicami na wysokich dzidach wetkniętymi - rozeznać było można i policzyć - uradował się Piastun w duszy: gromady w ładzie stały i wesołymi głosy mu odpowiadały. Rozkazanie tedy szło po wszech ziemiach, aby Międzyrzeczanie, Kujawiacy, Poznańczycy, Bachórcy z innymi ciągnęli w porządku pod swymi wojewodami, posuwając się trzema drogami ku granicy. Jedne o drugich ziemie wiedzieć miały, nie przeszkadzając sobie w ciągnieniu i pastwiskach, a nie pustosząc własnego kraju. Iść mieli w cichości, nie rozbiegając się, aby nieprzyjaciel zawczasu się o nich nie dowiedział, nie uszedł, nie osaczył, zasadzki nie miał czasu zgotować. Sam Piastun z synaczkiem, którego mimo lat młodych do wojny zaprawiał, szedł w pośrodku, aby własnymi na wszystko patrzeć oczyma Ujrzano też rzecz osobliwą, iż wojewodami mianował ludzi, którzy się tego nie spodziewali, a tych, co nimi chcieli być, pominął. O Dobku jeden on wiedział, gdzie się znajdował, drudzy różnie przebąkiwali, dano więc zastępstwo drugiemu. Gdy się to działo, a wszystkie siły ławą wielką sunęły się ku granicom, jednego wieczora stanęli na nocleg pod lasem. Piastun z synem i kilku starszyzny u ognia grzać się usiedli. Piekli sobie na drewienkach mięso zabitego kozła i gwarzyli po cichu, gdy niespodzianie zaszeleściało niedaleko i kneź ujrzał stojącego przed sobą Dobka z bladą twarzą, poruszonego wielce, widocznie wysilonego podróżą, bo się na nogach chwiał stojąc. - Dobek! - spojrzawszy nań zawołał Piastun, jakby o niczym nie wiedział. - Gdzieżeś to bywał? Co się działo z tobą? Ludzie się o was troskali, czy nieszczęścia jakiego nie mieliście? - Działo się zaprawdę ze mną - rzekł Dobek - co trudno z dala odgadnąć, czemu by uwierzyć trudno, ale się przecie nic złego nie stało. Wracam oto wprost z obozu Leszków w Puszczy Dzikiej, tak jako mnie widzicie, jeszcze śmierdzę Niemcami. Wszyscy krzyknęli zdziwieni, a Dobek opowiadać zaczął: - Wziąłem u was, miłościwy panie, Niemca do naprawy mieczów takiego, który o mało mnie samego nie popsuł. Chytra gadzina chciała mnie dla Leszków i do zdrady namówić. Wtedym za wiedzą waszą udał, że się biorę na wędę, jechałem z nim aż na granicę pomorską do obozowiska Leszków. Dobrze było podpatrzyć z bliska, jakie siły mają i co myślą. Stało się tak, że mnie przypuścili do siebie, a do zdrady namawiać jęli: udawać musiałem język sobie kąsając, że im sprzyjam. Przepatrzyłem ich zbroje, ludzi i wojsko. Chcieli mnie przekupić darami - dodał rzucając z kolei pod nogi Piastunowi pierścień, miecz i kubek - oto one są. Obietnic mi nie żałowali. Wyrwałem się im, spatrzywszy wszystko - i otom ja jest. Tchnął mocno Dobek dziko rzucając oczyma. - A Niemiec, co z wami był? Co się z nim stało? - zawołała starszyzna. - Jużem go nie mógł dłużej ścierpieć przy sobie - odparł Dobek. - Na noclegu dla wilków upiekłem go na gorących węglach, aby smaczniej im jeść było, inaczej by go może nie chciały. Słuchali wszyscy w podziwieniu wielkim, nim się posypały pytania - jak Pomorcy, jak Niemcy, jak cały obóz nieprzyjacielski był zbrojny, co mówili, jak i dokąd ciągnąć myśleli. Opowiedział Dobek, iż śpieszyli posiłki zbierać, zwykłą drogą ku Lednicy mając ciągnąć, dokąd już przodowników wysyłano, aby Polanom drogę zabiegli od granicy. Z drugiej więc strony także nadążać było potrzeba, aby się im nie dać wyścignąć. Z tego, co Dobek widzieć mógł i miarkować, z tego, co słyszał, cała Leszków drużyna zebranej przez Piastuna sile równać się nie mogła, orężem tylko straszną była. Serca nabrała starszyzna i wielkiej do boju ochoty, i jak na brzask kazano dać znać do ciągnięcia w cichości ku jezioru, ku Lednicy. Tom 03 Rozdział 28